


Oh Boy (You Drive Me Crazy)

by lunamun7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamun7/pseuds/lunamun7
Summary: Jaebeom was sitting in the living room's sofa, tv on  a random channel in a random show, but he wasn't paying attention, instead, he was again immersed in his thoughts. There was a problem,  that he didn't understood exactly and wasn't going to tell anybody, did not even dare to think about it too much, because the motive of his problems at that moment was one single person.... Mark Tuan.





	1. Intro

    Im Jaebeom was a reserved guy, didn't give details of his life or his problems for anyone, who saw him outside would probably see him as a rude person or arrogant, but that wasn't his case, he just didn't show his true self or his feelings for others easily, regard of avoiding to do something wrong and be misunderstood he just didn't do that frequently. With his family was a different story, he felt that with them he could be himself, independent of what he could do, never would be misunderstandings with them, he was understood, there he felt good in being himself and show them how much he loved them, there was no pressure. Still, he didn't open up his deepest feelings, he just keep them as they did not exist. Even his friends, or his best friend Jinyoung did not knew what's been going through his mind sometimes, or Youngjae that was his room mate, for them Jaebeom just was a blank board when it comes to feelings, even when they talked about everything that he needed to know, like the crush Jinyoung had for Yugyeom.

   At this exact moment Jaebeom was sitting in the living room on the sofa, tv playing on in a random channel and in a random show,but he wasn't paying attention, instead he was again immersed in his thoughts. There was a problem, one that he didn't understood exactly and wasn't going to tell anybody, did not even dare to think about it too much, because the motive of his problems at that moment was one single person.... Mark Tuan

  However, on the other side of the bedroom walls, was someone with the exactly same thoughts and troubles, someone who was as confuse and tense as him. Mark also has just one person in his mind... The person being Jaebeom.


	2. Pretermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: Chapers out~~

"Mark! Get out! _Aishhh_ , aaah what are you doing??" Jaebeom had just woke up when he notice that he was being pushed against the bed with Mark above him, leaving kisses on the sides of his face, in attempt to wake him carefully. Jaebeom had felt something smooth on his face before open his eyes to notice exactly what was going on and he had liked the feeling in particular, but see who was there giving him that pleasure that was so good made him get scared and apprehensive, he couldn't do anything in that situation but to protest, couldn't leave him see suddenly that he liked the kiss... not now. _Not like this, it wasn't the time if there was one._  He thought.

"Aaah Jaebeomie, you didn't seemed to not enjoy it half an hour ago when i started." said Mark with a malicious smirk on his face, he did not stoped what he was doing still giving kisses on Jaebeom even when he paused him sometimes, they jut fought on the bed.

"AAAISH, get of me Mark, leave me or else..." Jaebeom got interrupted by Mark, hands clasped on his chest by him that was holding them.

"You're going what? Tie me up? Hit Me? Do it, if is you i can take, even like it though." Mark was not one to give up so easily, not after what they did. Mark was upset that Jaebeom did not remembered anything, he even hasn't touched the subject since then, but he would because what happened, that kiss, he wanted to know he true, if that was real, drunk or not he wanted to know the meaning of that because he felt that way too.

Jaebeom didn't knew why Mark was behaving like that lately, wasn't the first time.

The last time it happened, Mark pressed him against the mirror in the dance room, at the end of one of the rehearsals of the group, always looking at him with the need to say something and he wanted but didn't felt comfortable to talk about it, he wouldn't know how to react. At that moment, having Mark pressing him in that cold mirror in that almost dark room made him feel a heat inside, his gaze in Mark's lips, the movements of his chest when breathing, his sweat after practicing, was hard to contain himself in that situation. The only thing that came trough his mind was how much he cherish him, he wanted Mark, wanted to kiss him, he want that for so long and now he has him right in front of him, so close that he could feel his temperature, the immersing heat of it, was almost feverish, maybe he was with fever, maybe was his feelings trying to get out after so long being hidden, when he tried so much to pretend they did not exist.

"What you want,Mark? Why you're doing this to me, what's your problem?" he asked without know where to look, his gaze fixing intensely on him made him a little uncomfortable.

"You tell me. It is Jaebeomie? There is a problem?" Mark replied, looking at Jaebeom with an anxious expression on his face watching Jaebeom's movements attentively, approaching his face, watching his face to his lips that was shaking. Jaebeom licked his lips, his chin pressed together, close to have an breakdown and run away from that scene, hands close tight giving his fingers white dots from how much he was holding himself, he couldn't take for so much long.

"No...Is just th..." he started to explain but someone entered the room interrupting the conversation.

"Jaebeom hyung, Mark hyung, what you guys are doing here? Jaebeom hyung, are you okay? You seem a little pale." Asked Youngjae that was coming from the canteen of the company with a snack in his hands, he watched both of them close to the mirror, realizing that Mark was holding Jaebeom with his arms around the other as he was gonna fall at any moment. They looked on Youngjae's direction and took his hands from where they were, leaving Jaebeom free as he took the chance to leave the room almost running his face full of sweat and panting, nervous and tense with his hands on his sides. "There's something happening, Mark hyung? Why he's like that?" Youngjae said with worry all over his face, Mark on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't knew anything, but Youngaje knew that something was going on and they wasn't going to tell him but he didn't pressed to know either so he just let it pass for now.

Jebeom left running through the door, upset, taking deep breaths trying to keep him from doing something he could regret later, the fear of what that sensation could bring was almost suffocating, went to the bathroom,closing the door behind him, going to the sink to wash his face with the cold water, standing there,your head started to spin and the image of Mark so close to him came to his mind, still so present that he could feel even his smell, his breathing, but his eyes, the look he gave, he couldn't understand any of what that meant to say. Keeping his head low, eyes close, he felt weak, his legs was giving up on him, he was sitting on the cold floor until he felt someone holding him by his shoulders in an solicitous way.

"Jaebeom?" Mark was searching him through all the company, trying to know where he went, the last place for him to look was the bathdrooms when he saw him sitting on the floor like he was fainting any moment, he did not gave to much thought only holding him against his chest. "God Jaebeom! Tell me what is going on with you? Are you sick? Just tell me now!" Mark was almost freaking out with the way hewas seeing him lately, since that day it worsened, Jaebeom looked sick, drained. Indeed Jaebeomwas tired, very, these emotions he couldn`t show, the conflicts in his head, all the uncertainties,what he saying all that out loud could cause, it all weighed heavily on his shoulders, he did love Mark, but he couldn`t say nothing, he had to much to put at stake, the group, the company, his friends, their career, how he would react with this? What that confession would bring? His family. The responsibility. Maybe he was thinking to much through all that but still was a lot to take. Why don't take a chance right? He thought sometimes. Maybe he was just that coward.

"Jaebeomie?JB!Im Jaebeom! Aaah really, Jaebeom-ah!" Mark called without receiving answer,meanwhile Jaebeom stood there, frozen, looking nothing, without saying a word. Mark snapped his fingers in front of him to call his attention when Jaebeom emerged from his monologue and pore Mark directly on his eyes staying that way briefly.

"Ah Mark, you can release me,please, i'm fine,i'm just...I'm fine." Said him when Mark did what he say, straighten up and leaning on the sync again, avoiding look Mark's eyes, when he stood there watching every movement Jaebeom did, waiting for him to say something else. "I'm just tired...really tired." Jabeom finally said staring at Mark as he wanted to say more than this, more than say he was just tired, but his face was inexpressive,still was like there was a thousand words passing by them. Lastly he just went towards the door slowly leaving Mark behind with his own thoughts.

"Wait!" Mark said before he leave fully "Want some help? I can bring you home..." said him holding Jaebeom with one hand on his waist and the other taking his bag from the floor. He liked this on Mark, the way he could help everyone even when something came in the middle, he could help and he was there beside him when he needed. At that moment he really needed him, no matter what. Mark on the other hand thought that insist too much would be useless so let it be, at least for now, it didn't mean that he would forget. Seeing him in that state worried him much more than any confession he could receive to move on, this part could wait a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what you guys are thinking about the story till now?'
> 
> More is coming soon!!!


	3. Entourage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get heated next.

  After what happen between Jaebeom and Mark, Jaebeom tried to stay far away from him the maximum as possible and Mark didn't insisted on taking something from him anymore, deciding that it was better to leave him alone to recover and calm down enough. It as been three weeks since then, Jaebeom didn't look or talked to him if it wasn't necessary, even knowing that what he was doing was a bad thing, he thought that this way he could control himself and get back with things the way it was before that day.

Both of them woke up at the same time, always first that the others. While Mark did the breakfast this morning, Jaebeom waited in the living room for him to finish so he could wake the others, since his task was wake them and wash the dishes. Mark stopped for a moment in the doorway of the kitchen, without making much noise, watching as Jaebeom was sitting on the sofa with earphones and eyes closed, he seemed relaxed, Mark liked the view as much as he liked to see him smile.

"I know that you're there, Mark." Jaebeom said with his eyes still closed.

The brown haired man taking by surprise widened his eyes thinking about what to say to him.

"Oh..i j-just wanted to say that if you want the breakfast is ready, you can come".

"Oh, okay. I'm just gonna wake the others and go eat." he replied standing from where he were, going towards the corridor of the rooms to call the others . Mark waited for them so they could eat together and talk. When Jaebeom came without anyone with him they sat on the counter table, Jaebeom in one chair and Mark in front of him on the other. At first they didn't talked, just ate in silence till Mark came with an idea.

"Hey, JB, i was thinking... our days off are coming...and...well.. we don't go outside that much so... i thought, i don't know, maybe..but just maybe...we could, i don't know, w-we c-could..." why he was stuttering? He didn't knew either

"Markie, just say it okay, come on." Jaebeom say it not noting the nickname he gave to Mark, but Mark did and looked surprise.

"Is just that i thought we could give a little party here between us, a barbecue even on our days off, you know, gather everyone just to relax and have time everyone in the same place. What do you think?"

Jaebeom raised his head from where he was looking for his food glaring to Mark's eyes as trying to see his intentions with that idea coming out of nowhere. Indeed it was a good one, he could use the moment to relax more, a relaxed time with the members could be something good ,with Mark, the others wouldn`t be against the idea so he nodded.

"If you succeed in everyone agreeing, than why not? If you need something let me know."

Mark was smiling so much with that answer that he felt triumphant, he thought he would have to beg more to receive a yes from him. Then he stood up from his seat going where Jaebeom was sitting and giving him a back hug, taking by surprise Jaebeom flinched but smile right after holding his arms around him.

"Ah Mark, what happened to you today, can you leave me now?" he said that wanting him to not leave his side fighting inside with the desire to not let him go either.

"I'm just happy, that's all, thank you Jaebeomie. This party is gonna be so fun."

"Guess so..."replied simply.

   On the day of the party everyone was very pleased, Bambam,Jackson and Yugyeom didn't thought twice before accept, as soon as Mark showed his ideas they agreed and began to combine who would buy and do what. Jinyoung and Youngjae on the other hand wasn't having any of that since they knew they would be the ones to clean the mess after since they had lazy asses as members, but the frown on their faces last little when they discovered that they wouldn't have any staff or manager in the dorm at the party and was just the seven there to do what they wanted, being free to have fun as they liked. Bambam took care of the decoration, but wasn't that much, only lights and music, he put some games on the table and even improvised a dance floor in the middle of the living room. Yugyeom and Jackson went to buy snacks and the meat for the barbecue, Jinyoung and Youngjae stood to organize the barbecue table and the barbecue grill with coal, and take bowl to put the snacks. Jaebeom and Mark only stood there helping when needed, but at the end they just watched everyone doing their thing happily.

   At nine o'clock they was already drinking and talking, when the other two that was on the grill came to sit the table gathering with the others and taking a bottle of beer each. Jackson was cutting the meat and Bambam was changing the song while Youngjae waited to take some pieces for himself.

   Yugyeom took the chance when the song started to go to the improvised dance floor and call Jinyoung to dance with him, Jinyoung keep denying with his hands in front os his face to cover his laugh, untill everyone started to push him, encouraging him to go and dance, Yugyeom took his hand and they started dancing together, at first it was just timid and happy steps until Jinyoung feel loose enough to dance more closer to him and they start a more sensual dance, Yugyeom then hold his waist pushing him close to his hips guiding and rolling their hips in the rhythm of the song, Jinyoung was with his back to him, eyes close, feeling every movement they did, as Yugyeom came close to his neck smelling him, giving hot breaths through the skin, making Jinyoung shiver a little, they were breathing fast and the song was beating loud on their ears, Yugyeom hold him close and one of his hands was above one of Yugyeom's holding him there.

   No one said anything to them, just let them have their moment. Jaebeom was looking attentively, his mind giving him some danger ideas while he imagined what if was him and Mark there doing the same, how much he would hold tightly on his waist, and how he would pull him close to his body, his lips on his neck giving butterfly kisses, marking him, he imagine all that while drinking his beer, holding tight on the cold bottle. Mark watched him from where he was sitting in front of him on the other chair, he notice how Jaebeom looked to the other two on the dance floor, your mind giving ideas that he also couldn't push behind, so he stood up taking his own beer in hands and going to seat close to Jaebeom, who at that moment gave a deep sigh still emerged on his own world of fantasies drinking his can in one go still watching as Yugyeom turned Jinyoung facing him, still dancing, Jinyoung putting his arms around Yugyeom's neck and faces close to each other, they exuded sensuality in every step they took.

"Having fun Jaebeomie." said Mark in a tipsy way getting closer to him on the sofa, talking as he didn't wanted to be heard for anyone else.

"Yeah." Jaebeom replied without look at him,eyes glued to the couple in front of him.

"Could be better, isn't it?" Mark said not looking directly ,his hands getting closer to his thighs touching him there

"Yeah, something like that..." he answered. "Could be us there dancing..." said Jaebeom smirking regretting after, thinking about what that words would implied to the other, or he was that drunk or he just lost all his vocal control, at that moment he couldn't care anymore.

"Maybe isn't too late, always has the next dance, and the next, and the next of the next, you know?" Mark said to him, watching his reaction.

     Jaebeom just sighed standing from where he was and entering the kitchen, taking one more beer crate. Mark stood on the sofa thinking about what to do, seeing he leaving, that reaction was unexpected for him but shrugged, he saw how he was blushing a little when touched him. While Jackson, Bambam,Yugyeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae stood dancing and singing his lungs out didn't paying attention to the drama ahead. They didn't even noted the absence of the two in the room.

     Jaebeom opened the freezer feeling the cold breeze in his face, that sensation was good at the moment, refreshing, he took one crate and closed the door putting the box in the kitchen counter table, Mark went inside, closing the door behind him, standing there without move, Jaebeom did not realized he was there. He saw when he tripped a little in his drunk state regaining his balance right after, going on the direction of the door seeing Mark there, blocking his passage.

"Ah! You're here, i did not saw you, i should, but i didn't, it seems like i'm really loosing my sense of things after all, that i didn't even notice you were there." he started rambling out. "Jaebeomie, are you okay? I can take some water for you, maybe is bet..." Mark said but again got interrupted by him

"You what, Mark? What you know is the best for me? You know nothing. If you knew... If you knew...then... aaaaisssh!" Jaebeom said harshly, holding his hair frustrated.

"What are you talking about now JB? What i need to know? What i don't know?" he said confuse, he couldn't understand

Jaebeom was angry and drunk that way he could not control his actions he couldn't care less for them at that moment, so he went on Mark's direction at the door, putting his arms on the sides of his head, watching carefuly on his eyes, his breathing was irregular, he couldn't keep his own eyes that much open but still he was there gazing him as he was gonna loose his sigh any moment. Mark just stood there, waiting, anxious in his guts almost excited.

"You.Don't.Know.A.Fucking.Thing.Do You. Mark? Or you pretend that you didn't all this time? I'm going crazy with all this shit and is all because of you, you know that?"

Mark couldn't utter a single word, trying to absorb, trying hard to understand what he was saying. He wanted to hear more.

"Jaebeomie, Jaebeom..." he said gulping,Jaebeom watched his movements. "I don't understand what you're trying to say by talking like that. What is my fault? What i did to you, if i did something bad we could alwa..."

"What? Talk? Fix it? No, there's nothing here to fix, Mark, don't you understand." Jaebeom cut him in despair, trying to hold but was to late.

"Jaebeomie, tell me, what is going on, tell me, let me hear you say." Mark said, looking him in the eyes.

"This is ll because of you Mark, i cannot sleep anymore, i don't think about nothing else, because of you, Is only you that come through my mind. You did this to me, there's no turning back now."

His heart was beating so fast he could listen in his ears, exactly as the last time this happened.

"Jaeb-"

Jaebeom got close to him, putting his body against Mark's, pressing his lips together, grabbing him by the neck guiding him through that kiss as his life depend on it, he kissed Mark as he was his only way of living, at the moment Mark couldn't see on him how to respond, taking by surprise, he grabbed the front of Jaebeom's shirt, holding tightly, soon his body got used to the feeling and relaxed, while Jaebeom holded him by his waist and their hips collide, letting a little gasp with the feeling, when Jaebeom pressed him more on the door. They kissed passionately, stopping a moment later to recover their breathing. Jaebeom looked at him again with a malicious smile on his face, guiding one of his hands to Marks lips, rubbing his lips with his fingers never taking his eyes of him, getting closer again with his own and rubbing them together for a moment and biting the flesh next, licking them, taking his moment to devour that lips he crave for so much making Mark want to kiss him even more. Their intense breathing, that hot feeling of jaebeom's lips ghosting against his own was driving him crazy.

"You can't even imagine how much i wanted to do this all this time, and now that i did is better than i thought it would be. Can i do this again, Markie?" Jaebeom asked in a low voice that Mark never had heard before, it was pure desire and his words make him shiver more giving goosebumps on his skin.

Mark nodded, letting the other kiss him, that time was slow and more sensual, they explored each other mouths, when their tongues touched it could be heard a small moan coming from Mark, at that moment Jaebeom took the chance to get closer to him, making their bodies touch fully, Mark interlocked his fingers on Jaebeom's hair, holding tight. Rubbimg his fingers on Mark's sides, fingers ghosting the sides of his waist under the hem of his sweater, Jaebeom gave kisses on his neck, sucking the spot that made Mark breathe harshly.

Letting love bites there. He kissed everywhere he could, rubbing their crotches together as the kiss got more deeper, touching his bare skin, they where moaning and sweating, the feeling was to good to be real.Jabeom then put one of his legs in the middle of Marks thighs making him gasp louder with the feeling

"I...I think i love you." Jaebeom said between the kisses without getting apart from each other, kissing him more right next. Mark didn't knew what to say, he just knew what that words did to him and he was too much aroused to think about what to reply, he surely like to hear that, the way that came through his lips and from whom came from. He wanted to say it too but he couldn't. Instead of saying anything he just kissed him intensely to show how he was feeling the best he could. When they separated,with their foreheads touching, panting loudly and holding each other closely still. "Mark, i'm too tired, please, sleep with me tonight?"

Mark nodded in agreement, couldn't think about denying that now. Both of them left the kitchen entering Jaebeom's and Youngjae's room, taking his pants and shirts, getting inside the blanket while Mark stood in front of him just looking at him lovely, Jaebeom then stood up from the bed taking Mark's hand and guiding him to lay beside him, taking of his sweater and pants he lay down beside Jaebeom cuddling him, holding on his waist and putting his head on his shoulder giving littles kisses on the spot.

"Hmm, good, i like this, is nice." Mark did not have time to respond, Jaebeom slept, drunk and too tired while he just stood there watching him sleeping and feeling the warmt of his body against him till the sleep came too.

"Me too,Jaebeomie, me too." Mark murmured falling in dreamland.

While outside of the door the others continue to dance and play around, still not realizing the absence of the two. The party indeed was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[how's this is going huh?]]
> 
> What your thoughts about mark ot saying back about his feelings?
> 
> The music played at the party with Jinyoung and Yugyeom dancing was : ALL ALRIGHT by KYLE and I LIKE IT by CARDI .B


	4. 4. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "leave of you.... cause you're my oxygen"
> 
> Warning = there will be some smut things happening!

 

 

 

It has been hours since they were in the practice room doing choreographies for their next concerts, everyone was already too tired and wishing to end soon with the last session, take some rest and go back to the dorms so they could enjoy the days off that would come after that week of performings, rest much as they could was a rule to them. At least for some of them, others wouldn't have so much luck having meetings ans schedules they couldn't just cancel or avoid. Meanwhile the others did not have nothing on their agenda, the only thing they could wait for was to have a quiet and peaceful week away from the fans and the media.

While rehearsing, the brunette stared at the other on the other side of the room,following with his eyes every movement of his body while he song was playing, seeming like he was hypnotized by the way the other was dancing, for him that was looking like the other was trying to provoke him with some kind of seductive game without him even notice. That was how deep in love he felt. He just wanted another opportunity to put his hands on that body again, feel him against his skin and touch him the way he wanted for so long.

While he still admired him from afar the other did not even has notice that someone there was watching him all the time, very focused in doing his best to improve the choreography so he could leave sooner as possible in order to gain more hours of sleep that he couldn't have in that month. When the practice was over, everyone took a deep breath in relieve thanking the choreographer and started to leave.

Yugyeom saw when Jinyoung was approaching the couch in the back of the room to take his backpack with his stuff and took a bottle of water inside, opening the lid he started to drink slowly, Yugyeom  kept looking until his feet start moving close to him, still watching his movements he let out a pained groan when he sat on the couch which made Jinyoung realize your presence.

 

"Oh, Gyeomie, you're not going home?" Jinyoung said raising his brows when he noted that Yugyeom was there "The practice already's over, you've heard Martin hyung or you're staying here to practice more?" he asked watching the other sitting there with a tired face.

"No hyung, i'm going home, my head is throbbing a little and i'm too tired" he said in a sly tone resting his head in the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes.

"What you mean?" he said worried "come here, let me see" asked him getting close to the younger touching his forehead feeling his temperature, seeing nothing abnormal he took his fingers from his head not after fettle his fringe again on his forehead "you're not having a fever but is better you go home take a bath and sleep, Gyeomie, go now, i'll see you at home" he said in a tenderly way, his voice soft and gentle.

 

"okay hyung, see you at home then" he said standing up and kissing Jinyoung's cheeks.

"humm" The older answered wide eyed and surprised by the gesture coming from the other, putting his things inside his bag and preparing to leave. 

Yugyeom arrived at the dorms an hour later after leave the company, right after he had the _brilliant_ idea to kiss his hyung's face without even realize, he was exploring an area he never thought he would,  _no_ that he _couldn't_  explore that way, not after all his relation with the other, he was his friend and he never did something like that with him before. In fact, they hugged each other, they lay close while watching movies, they fight each other, played, keep bickering with one another but not that, they act like any other friend but not that way. _Surely was something new._

Yugyeom remember the time when they were watching a movie just after him show interest in literature,  the older has shown to him some books right next, Jinyoung thought it was a good idea to show him the movies of the books he had read, he was very excited about it,  he wanted to present him everything he thought it was _classic_ and _a cultural must_ as he said, that would be interesting to him. In that moments he felt like a college boy talking with his art teacher in  high school. 

However, that was the moments with Jinyoung that the younger liked the most, because this was their time when they talked about books, old movies and even vinyl's disc that he realize how much the older's eyes could spark and his face shine in the prospect of talking about things that he loved so much in life, with someone who even not understanding everything he said would show interest in listen and know this side of him. In moments like this that Yugyeom could realize how much he loved the other... _"Wait...What!? No! Cut that part. Is not love, loove... is just afection, yeah, just afection, yes, i`m proud of him"._ Yugyeom tried to convince himself internally.  Or better, deceive himself. It was clear as the water how much he was head over heels for the older. 

Nevertheless, giving a kiss on him was something that at the moment he couldn't let it pass. Because after what he did he couldn't think twice before walk away of the scene right after see the shock on his hyung's face.

"Maybe he is judging me now. I wouldn't be surprise by that. _Aaaargh!! Wae, wae you had to be so stupid!??_ " _He_ kept debating with himself, hands locked pulling the strands of his new dyed grey hair.

Although Yugyeom thinks that he crossed the line and did the wrong thing, on the other side, even surprised by the gesture, Jinyoung seemed almost... _unfazed._ He didn't seemed to take the thing so seriously, let is pass as something the young made because he was too tired and sick, probably needy for some affection by the way he was acting when they talked early that day. " _No big deal_ " _he said to himself ,_ shrugging and entering the dorms right next. He left his shoes in the doorway, leaving his bag on the floor close to the hall and walking directly to his room, he stopped in the middle of the corridor when he heard noises coming from the door next to him that was Yugyeom's bedroom, thinking if i was better to check on him to see if he needed something or if he was better. 

"Gyeom, everything's okay? I heard a noise" he said moving the doorknob, opening the door he entered inside when he didn't get any response on the other side.

 When he was inside the room he notice that Yugyeom was siting on his bed, legs hanging on the side of the bed, head low as looking to the floor, seems like the floor was very interesting but no, his face look like he was thinking on something very attentively, the room was so quiet that only their breathing could be heard and the steps on the carpet that Jinyoung gave. The only light coming from there was the light on the corridor entering under the door. Yugyeom still has his practice clothes on him, just a black t-shirt and a ripped skinny jeans. Jinyoung watched from the spot he stood close to the door when decided to approach him stll head low submersed on his thoughts.

"Yugyeom. Hey. I'm here, how you're feeling? Are you better now?" he asked putting one hand on his shoulders in an attempt to make him notice his presence that's when the younger raised his head and realized that someone was there with him. Yugyeom let out a sigh. When Jinyoung crouched in front of him with worried all over his face. He didn't knew what was going on with him, less if it was just because he was feeling tired as he said early the  only thing he knew was that no matter what he could not leave him alone. _I don't like to see him this way, sometimes he`s my only light here._

_"I_ s okay, you can talk to me if something is bothering you, i know that theses days have been really hard on us but you're not alone, Gyeom, doesn't matter what you need you can come to me ans ask me everything _"_ he said to the younger man siting on his side , hands on his shoulder in a hug way and looking him on the eyes for assurance, 

" Is nothing, hyung, really,it will pass eventually" Yugyeom answered without looking the other

"Okay," he sighed, standing from the bed and taking his hands from the other "if you say so, i'll leave you alone, but you can call anytime" he replied leaving the room. "Hyung! Wait! Actually there's something i wanted to ask you" Yugyeom said suddenly grabbing the other on is wrist stopping him to leave him alone.

"What you need?" asked the other curious about what was coming. _Deep inside why i think i know what he's gonna ask me?_

 

"Can we.... can we do...that, again...hyung?"  

_Oh crap._

 

_****************************************************************************************************************_

 

Jinyoung thought that could be anything, a hug, don't leave him alone, a hot chocolate with marshmallows above that he liked too much, he thought it could be any of those things but this... Not after the last time, the secret they couldn't dare talk about. It suppose to be a one night stand and nothing else.

They were to tipsy and horny because of all that dance on the party, was suppose tho stay only in their memories, stuck on that night. He couldn't expect that the younger of them would want to make a revival of that night, for him he thought that was a mistake, something that shouldn't happen, not that he regret of doing, or that he didn't enjoyed, no, he liked very much, for him alone he would do it over and over. But he thought that Yugyeom wouldn't would want to do it too, so he was surprise with that, again in one day.

He was take back from his thoughts when Yugyeom pulled him back to close to the bed and stood up, very close to his face. They were breathing the same air, it was hot, and they could feel the tension it showed between them, licking his lips, Jinyoung took an eyed of the other, raising his hands and touching the side of his face... "Are you sure about this, Yugyeom?" he asked hesitantly "yeah, i'm sure" was the answer right before their lips touch each other and they start kissing.

At first everything was very gentle and they were tasting each other limits, till Jinyoung got more close to his body, chest to chest and he grabbed Yugyeom by the waist pushing him against the bed, Yugyeom gasped by the sudden action and Jinyoung took the chance to slip his tongue inside his cavern tangling his tongue with the younger, Yugyeom let out a groan and raised his arms to hold him by the neck pushing him more closely to him, aligning their hips together and leaving a slow moaning sound from their throats.

The ambient was getting really hot and Jinyoung started to feel his groin ached with the movements they were doing without realizing how aroused they become in that moment alone.

"Shit, Yugyeomie.. is getting really hot here" he said raising from Yugyeom, supporting his body by the elbows on the sides and taking of his shirt, throwing her randomly on the room, looking Yugyeom from above he helped the younger take his shirt along with his jeans that was too tigh for his liking, making his middle breathe more, Jinyoung saw the tiny wet spot on his boxers wich made his own member twitch a little with the sigh, not thinking twice and finishing to take all their clothes alone with their boxers letting their members springing free and twich more with cold air on them letting out a groan.

Jinyoung aligned their groins together and started rubbing them, " _fuck_ " Yugyeom said, letting his head hit the bed and his hands touching Jinyoung's chest, feeling every movement he made, " _i know...fuck, i know_ " Jinyoung said still rubbing their crotches. Yugyeom was moaning and groaning his hyung's name when Jinyoung started to let kisses on his neck to his chest, taking his nipples with his mouth, sucking them and rolling his tongue around every one of them, " _Oh, my god hyunng....aaarggh_ " Yugyeom let out in a gasped moaning, breathing harshly, " _humm_ , tasty, you're very tasty baby" Jinyoung said leaving his nipples red and throbbing with a pop, going south and leaving marks all over Yugyeom body. Yugyeom couldn't take anymore of the teasing and kisses, he needed more, the feeling was too good but he needed more.

"Hyung, please.." he said pleading the other who already knew was he was asking, but he pretended he didn't knew only for tease the other more. "Please _what_ , Gyeomie? What you want" Jinyoung said looking from the middle of his tighs, grabbing each side of his tighs very hard, separating them little by little.

"Please hyung, stop teasing me, do something" Jinyoung was already very hard at the moment, leaking precum also wanting his release but he liked the view, his glossy eyes, dark with lust, he liked to see Yugyeom beg for him, something he didn't thought he would like that much at first. Jinyoung kissed his left thigh first, sucking his insides making Yugyeom shuddered with his touches there, he kept sucking every part of his thighs and leaving marks all over, making Yugyeom impatient.

"Hurry up, damn it,stop teasing me you fucker" that only made Jinyoung laugh at him, he liked to let him that way, "don't laugh jinyoung, one day i'll make you suffer just the way you're making me right now" he raised supporting his upper body with his elbows on the bed, looking directly at Jinyoung while he said that, face red and panting really hard, red and purple hickeys all over his torso, a big bite on his collarbones, " _beautiful_ " he think while looking how Yugyeom was, a horny mess, disheveled hair all over the place, he was beautiful on his eyes.

" _Next time?? I wanna see you try_ ".  Without say anything he raised Yugyeom's legs the other taken by surprised only lay back and waited till he felt a wet tongue on the back of his thighs, started with a small bite then he sucked very close to his middle part, tracing his parts with his tongue, until circling his rim, " _oh,shit!_ ",

"Is good, Gyeomie?" he asked still licking the area, like he was sucking a popsicle, little by little 

"very... _ooohh my g-god_ , very much" was he answered he could let out under pantigs and moaning - "G _ood_ " was the only thing he said before deepening his tongue inside Yugyeom's hole, making wet noises pushing his tongue inside and moaning by the pleasure that action was giving him. Jinyoung was humping dry the bed and sucking Yugyeom's like a pro while the other keep his eyes shut tigh to the feeling. He raised one of his hands putting in front of Yugyeom's mouth, the other understanding the meaning of that opened his mouth putting two fingers inside and started to sucked on them, rolling his tongue around the fingers making them more wet that they could get, sucking more, leaving Jinyoung there to look at him,

"That's a view i must say, can't wait to be inside you" he said looking at his fingers inside the others mouth full of lust and aroused,with a throbbing dick waiting to be released. "let's get over this then, hurry, i can't wait longer", with this Jinyoung took his fingers from his mouth putting just on his entrance pushing one of them inside without further notice, " _ouch_ , that hurts go easy i need to walk tomorrow, hyung",  "relax gyeomie, i'll be over soon". Jinyoung started to make movements with his fingers inside out, till he felt it was safe to put another one inside him.

By the time Yugyeom was a moaning mess, asking for more fingers and moving against Jinyoungs hands on him, "please, hyung, just some more, just a little more... _aaahnnn_ _hmm please, please_ ". The older then took his hands from inside the younger and aligned his member in front of his entrance he eyed the other asking if he was okay with it and receiving a nod with the head, he started to push inside him, when Yugyeom closed his eyes and made a loud groan from the pain of being stretched by the thick member inside him, it took minutes to them till Jinyoung could move, taking his dick all the way out and shoving him inside Yugyeom with a slow speed but with force, " _oh my god hyung, do that again_ ", Jinyoung did as he was  told and let out a moan louder than he thought was safe for them inside that room, hopefully they were alone in the house.

After some minutes Jinyoung started to speed things up because he was getting desperate for release much as Yugyeom was under him, Yugyeom put his legs around Jinyoung's waist to give him more access and hold him more closer to his body, adjusting his lower part so he could touch easily his sweet spots, they were panting really hard, speeding their thrusts, sweat all over their bodies, Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom's face very close to his, feeling his breath on his mouth when Yugyeom eyed him too and bit his lips approaching his lips, they kissed and keep kissing till Yugyeom released untouched on his own stomach. Jinyoung kept thrusting on him under his high till he was releasing inside the younger, panting he took his member of the other and lay on his back on his side of the bed.

"So, there's any other thing you want to ask me, Gyeomie?" Jinyoung said smirking for the other and receiving a smack on his arms, they stood this way until Jinyoung get up from his spot on the bed to clean themselves putting his clothes back. When Jinyoung left his room hours later no one was in the house yet, so he went to his room to take some clothes and take a bath.

After this encounter they agreed to keep that as a secret between them. Till when they don't know.


End file.
